


В бегах от Лунной мафии

by alra



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихий вечер Гарета Дэвида-Ллойда, нарушенный путешествиями во времени. И роботами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В бегах от Лунной мафии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Run From The Lunar Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888448) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Примечание от автора:   
> Это, без сомнения, самая нелепая вещь из мною написанных. Она была задумана как отчасти серьёзное произведение, а потом… получилось это.

Сначала Гарет решил, что в его вечернее пиво было что-то подмешано.  
Хотя вламываться в комнату без стука было не слишком необычно для Джона Барроумена, но нырять при этом сразу под кровать было для него уже чуть более странно. Особенно в гостиничном номере. С другой стороны – это же Кон, а на Коне может произойти какая угодно хрень…  
  
Гарет аккуратно перегнулся через край кровати и заглянул под неё. Там определённо был Джон, и вид у него был загнанный, и он вжимался в пол среди пыльных катышков.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил Гарет осторожно.  
– Сделай вид, что всё нормально, – прошипел Джон и вытолкал его голову из-под кровати. Гарет сел, обдумал положение и вернулся к изучению программы Кона на следующий день.  
  
Не прошло и десяти секунд, как в комнату ворвалась какая-то женщина. С синими волосами.  
– Тут мужчина не пробегал? – вопросила она.  
– Эээ? – выдавил Гарет.  
– Высокий, безумно сексуальный, темноволосый, – сухо уточнила она.  
– Нет, – ответил Гарет, – По-моему, я в последнее время не встречал ни одного высокого безумно сексуального парня.  
– Я Вас где-то видела? – спросила она, кося глазами.  
– По ящику? – предположил Гарет.  
– По какому ящику?  
– По телевизору. Я там бываю, время от времени.  
– Это неважно, – она принюхалась, – Извините за вторжение.  
И вышла вон. Гарет из осторожности не двигался с места, пока из-под кровати не раздался лёгкий шорох, и Джон не выполз оттуда, подтягиваясь на локтях.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, я не сексуальный? – спросил он даже раньше, чем поднялся на ноги.  
– Не интересуюсь, – буркнул Гарет, не отрываясь от программки, – Фанатка?  
– Ээ… да, – сказал Джон, но для профессионального актёра врал он из рук вон плохо (Гарет глянул на него) – Вроде того... Вообще-то совсем не фанатка.  
– И что она хотела?  
– ДЖОН! – раздался крик, и опять, третий раз за три минуты, кто-то без стука ворвался к Гарету в дверь.  
– Что, в гостиницах двери теперь не закрываются? Я точно знаю, что мне давали электронный ключ, – проворчал Гарет. Скотт (а это был он) задержался в проёме, потом быстро закрыл дверь.  
  
– Билла здесь, – выпалил он.  
– Спасибо, я заметил, – хмыкнул Джон.  
– Кто это – Билла? – вмешался Гарет.  
– Никто, – хором ответили двое.  
– Что будем делать? – спросил Скотт.  
– А я знаю? – воскликнул Джон, – Газ, ты не оставишь нас одних на минутку, а?  
– Эй, это _мой_ номер! – возмутился Гарет, – И если вам надо перепихнуться – у вас есть свой! Получше этого, кстати.  
– Некогда, – прервал его Скотт, по-прежнему глядя только на Джона, – Она вернётся, ты же знаешь её.  
– Может, сбежим через балкон? – предложил Джон, указав на раздвижные двери в другом конце комнаты. Скотт рванулся туда, а Гарет как раз поднялся, чтобы позвонить организаторам Кона, потому что всё это было уже слишком нелепо, когда дверь сорвалась с петель и синеволосая Билла вернулась.  
– ПОПАЛСЯ! – вскричала она.  
  
Тут произошло сразу несколько событий.  
Гарет воскликнул от неожиданности что-то вроде «Ёб твою мать!»; Скотт перемахнул кровать в один прыжок, что было весьма впечатляюще; Джон схватил Гарета за руку; Скотт выхватил из кармана что-то маленькое и светящееся; Билла прицелилась в них; раздался выстрел…  
  
И вдруг они уже не были ни в каком гостиничном номере. Они стояли на морском берегу. И солнце сияло высоко в небе.  
Гарет сделал единственно возможный вывод.  
– Прекрасно, – простонал он, – Теперь я, похоже, умер.  
– Не начинай истерик, – ответил Джон, отпуская его руку, – Небольшой прыжок во времени, только и всего.  
Гарет уставился на него: – Ты что, умер и спятил _одновременно_?  
– Никто не умер, – заверил его Скотт, пряча небольшой светящийся предмет обратно в карман.  
– Когда это мы, Скотт? – поинтересовался Джон.  
– Ну, пожалуй, около 1200 лет до нашей эры, – ответил тот.  
– Мы же были в Лос Анжелесе! – выпалил Гарет.  
– Строго говоря, мы по-прежнему в нём, – сказал Джон, подбрасывая песок босыми ногами, – За две тысячи лет до того, как он тут появился. Ты только вдохни этот свежий и чистый воздух! Полезно для лёгких.  
Определённо, в пиве что-то было.  
  
– Ну что ж, здесь она нас точно не выследит, я проложил маршрут через Марс, – продолжил Скотт, весьма довольный собой и тем, как он здорово всё продумал.  
– Марс? – переспросил Гарет. Эти двое переглянулись.  
– Это твой коллега, – отметил Скотт.  
– У меня хреново получается, – возразил Джон.  
– И никогда не получится, если не будешь тренироваться.  
– С чего бы мне хотеть, чтоб получалось?  
– _Извините_ , но можно вернуться к тому, что у меня, похоже, галлюцинации? – вставил, наконец, Гарет. Скотт крепко пихнул Джона в бок.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Джон, бросив на Скотта сердитый взгляд, – Слушай, это прозвучит как бред…  
– Неужели? – съязвил Гарет.  
– Ты же знаешь, Рассел всё время говорит, что он писал Джека Харкнесса с меня? – осторожно начал Джон.  
– Да…  
– Ну, это правда. Он писал его с меня.  
– И?... – подтолкнул его Гарет.  
– То есть, _на самом деле_ , – сказал Джон, – Джек Харкнесс. Это я.  
Гарет нахмурился: – Путешествующий во времени супергерой Джек Харкнесс?  
– Ага.  
– _Капитан_ Джек Харкнесс?   
(«Люблю, как он это произносит», – сказал Джону Скотт.)  
– Во плоти, – ответил Джон.  
– И ты путешествуешь во времени? – спросил Гарет, просто на всякий случай.  
– Ну, да.  
– Если ты сейчас скажешь, что Скотта на самом деле зовут Янто Джонс, я просто обосрусь, – признался Гарет.  
– Янто Джонса _не существует_ , Гарет, – преувеличенно ласково объяснил Джон (Гарет сердито глянул на него) – Это Скотт. Мой муж.   
– Ты агент времени капитан Джек Харкнесс, и мы стоим на этом берегу за 1200 лет до нашей эры?  
– А-га, – Джон покачивался на пятках с самодовольным видом.  
Гарет скрестил руки на груди: – Докажи.  
– Что??  
– Докажи!  
– Каких ещё доказательств ты требуешь? – рассердился Джон, – Ты посмотри вокруг!  
– Так что, ты просто заглянул на минутку в двадцатый век и решил сделать карьеру на телевидении? – вопросил Гарет.  
  
Теперь и Джон, и Скотт выглядели смущёнными.  
– Мы тут скрываемся… по программе защиты свидетелей, – нехотя признался Скотт.  
– СКРЫВАЕТЕСЬ? – воскликнул Гарет, – ТЫ ЖЕ НА ТЕЛЕВИДЕНИИ! То есть хренова туча людей смотрит, как ты тут разгуливаешь, притворяясь кем-то, КТО ТЫ ЕСТЬ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, в перерывах между _катанием на коньках в реалити-шоу!_ Кто вас охраняет – идиоты?  
– Знаешь, Лунная мафия вообще-то на три тысячи лет в будущем, и я не думал, что они будут искать так далеко, ясно? – отрезал Джон.  
– Ах, ну конечно. Ты в бегах от Лунной мафии. Капитан Джек Харкнесс прячется от Лунной мафии. На телевидении! – Гарет плюхнулся на песок и притянул колени к груди, – Джон Барроумен на самом деле путешественник во времени, и прячется от бандитов с Луны. А теперь он похитил меня на какой-то берег, на 22 тысячи лет в прошлое.  
– Э… – начал было Скотт, но умолк под взглядом Гарета.  
– _Что?_ – резко спросил Гарет.  
– Сейчас подходящее время, чтобы сказать ему, что я робот? – спросил Скотт у Джона.  
  
Гарет зашёлся истерическим хохотом.  
– Ну конечно! Ну разумеется! Скотт Гилл – робот! Твой робото-муж! «Познакомьтесь с моим мужем, он робот. Конечно, это разрешено в Британии! Нет никаких законов, запрещающих путешественникам во времени жениться на роботах!»  
– Он наделён сознанием и свободой воли, – с раздражением заявил Джон, – Не какая-нибудь секс-игрушка в человеческий рост, ничего подобного. И, кстати, да, это разрешено в Британии, то есть будет разрешено лет через… три тысячи.  
– Простите, не хотел никого обидеть, – Гарет снова прыснул, – Ох, Господи. И вы сражаетесь с пришельцами? Нет, погоди, вот: Рассел что, правда Доктор? Скажи, что он Доктор!  
– Нет, он не Доктор, – отрезал Джон.  
– А пришельцы-то есть? – спросил Гарет, – Настоящие пришельцы?  
– Не в этой временной зоне, – пробормотал Скотт.  
– Слушай, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, – сказал Джон.  
– Надо было думать об этом _до_ того как похищать меня сквозь время! Боже, слышишь ли ты? – Гарет воздел руки к небу, – Я похищен сквозь время! А эта синеволосая, она что, типа _киллер от Лунной мафии?_  
– Можешь смеяться сколько влезет, но вообще-то Лунная мафия в курсе, что я бессмертный…  
– БЕССМЕРТНЫЙ!!! – взвопил Гарет.  
– И они хотят посадить меня под замок и ставить опыты на мне – это серьёзно, Гарет! – добавил Джон, – Если Агентство времени не схватит её, мы можем застрять здесь надолго.  
– Я легко обгораю на солнце, – Гарет посерьёзнел, – Не хотел бы я жить на пляже задолго до изобретения солнцезащитного крема.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – прервал его Скотт, касаясь пальцем своего уха, – Я принимаю сообщение.  
– Через палец? – спросил Гарет.  
– Через ухо, – огрызнулся Скотт.  
– Ох, прости… – Гарет заткнулся, когда Джон шикнул на него. Они застыли в ожидании, глядя на Скотта, замершего с пальцем в ухе.  
– Да, это сообщение для нас, – объявил Скотт, опуская руку, – Нам больше ничто не угрожает. Агентство схватило её. Зря она полезла к нам на Коне, где всегда полно агентов времени.  
– В униформе им легко затеряться среди всех этих косплееров, – пояснил Джон, прежде чем Гарет успел спросить.  
– Так что вставай, – Скотт схватил Гарета за руку и без всяких усилий поднял его на ноги, – Мы возвращаемся через несколько минут после нашего исчезновения.  
Он снова достал ту светящуюся штучку, а Джон крепко ухватился за его плечо.  
– Раз, два, три…

***  
  
Гарет вздрогнул и проснулся, в постели, в гостиничном номере.  
Свет был зажжён, и он был всё ещё одет. Наверное, заснул сидя…  
Чёрт возьми. Так всё это был сон, и ничего больше... Но что за дурацкий сон! Больше никакого пива на ночь.  
Он поднялся и отправился в ванную, не заметив, что из-под отворотов его брюк высыпалось немного песка.

**Author's Note:**

> Фики этого автора все чудесны, и к тому же некоторые из них имеют свойство переводиться у меня в голове сами собой, пока я их читаю. :) Автор любезно разрешил переводить всё, что мне понравится, и это было довольно давно, но сюда я не заливала еще ничего, так что вот. Первый блин. ;)


End file.
